


Pacify Her

by WhatTheShip



Category: Melanie Martinez - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Implied Cheating, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheShip/pseuds/WhatTheShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Cry Baby oneshot I like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Tired, blue boy walks my way holding a girls hand** _

"Sean! Hey!" I shouted to my friend as he walked down the sidewalk with his girlfriend, as soon as he heard my shout his eyes didn't look as tired they were.

"Mark Hey!" He started jogging towards me dropping his girlfriends hand in the process.

**_That basic bitch leaves finally_ **

As soon as Sean reaches me his girlfriend leaves after waving at Sean I internally smirk. We began walking down the street together joking about nothing in particular

**_Now I can take her man_ **

"Hey do you want to come over? I got this new game and its so cool!" I gushed

"Yeah! Lets go." He replied enthusiastically he added a little wink at the end, I just barely missed the smirk on his lips.

**_Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours_ **

_"Stay away from Sean okay? He's got a girlfriend and I didn't raise you to be a home wrecker." My mother scolded me after she saw the bruises on my neck_

_**But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?** _

"Mark _fuck_ please I want you so bad just _please_." Sean begged as I kissed down his neck, his nails being dragged down my back

_**Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves** _

I was getting kind of tired of seeing Sean's girlfriend everywhere we went. She was being rude and an overall bitch I don't understand how Sean puts up with her she seems too high maintenance. I don't think he really loves her either, she's not ugly but her personality makes her ugly in my opinion  

_**You don't love her, stop lying with those words** _

"I love you babe." Muttered Sean when his girlfriend finally left my apartment, I think she said it back I wasn't really paying attention. I was more intrigued by the way his mouth didn't curl up like it used to when they first started dating, which could only mean one thing. He was lying, he had to be there's no way he could be telling the truth, I was satisfied.

_**I can't stand her whining, where's her binky now?** _

"Sean do we _really_ have to stay here? Can't we go do something else please? I'm _bored_ " Sean's girlfriend started bitching. She hasn't been in my apartment for more than 10 minutes. She moved closer to Sean and whispered something in his ear I could see the lines from where he scrunched his nose.

**_And loving her seems tiring, so boy, just love me, down, down, down_ **

"Another sleepless night really Sean?" This has happened way to often to go unnoticed, he had bags under his eyes and he couldn't stop yawning.

"You're so tired all the time what's happening?" I asked genuinely curious as to why he's almost half asleep in the afternoon.

"Sorry my girlfriend kept me up all night rambling about some drama bullshit" Sean sighed to show he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. 

"Why are you with her if its wearing you out this much? There's someone out there who's better for you. Sean,  she doesn't deserve you deep down you know that." I tried to get it all out before he slipped off, his head fell against my arm. He looked so cute while asleep

"I wish you would love me." I whispered before finishing up my game.

_**Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours**   
_

"Look you need to stay away from my boyfriend got it?" I heard the venom in her voice, I wasn't shocked to see Sean's girlfriend in front of me.

"Sean's my best friend what are you talking about." I asked trying not to give away my emotions

"Yeah whatever you say Mark listen Sean is mine okay? I don't want you messing things up thanks." She walked away not giving me anytime to think of a comeback

_**But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?** _

"So your girlfriend threatened me today." I stated bluntly. Sean moved his head off my chest to look at me, he was angry.

"What are you talking about?" He started to sit up clenching his teeth.

"Nothing really she just told me to stay away from you." I didn't want to cause a fight between them I was just hurt.

"Well she's not my mother she can't control who I associate myself with." He was calming down now I could see he was trying not to lose it.

_**Pacify her she's getting on my nerves** _

"Fuck! Sean look out!" I shouted we were playing video games at my house and of course Sean's girlfriend wanted to be there, she didn't like for Sean and I to have alone time so she always invites herself.

"This game looks really stupid why do you guys like this kind of stuff it's trash." I whipped my head around to see Sean's girlfriend with the smuggest look on her face.

"It's not trash it's better entertainment then what you give me." Sean shot back I kept myself from laughing, I didn't want to make the situation worse, the tension was to thick.

_**You don't love her, stop lying with those words** _

Today something amazing happened, Sean stopped saying I love you back. His girlfriend left for work but not before blatantly making out with him in front of me and saying I love you. I was shocked that I didn't hear him utter the words back to her.

She left with a huff, upset would be an understatement she was _livid_ , I couldn't believe it. Sean finally stopped saying I love you. I stared at him for a moment it was silent neither one of us dared to address it, we ignored it and continued to play. I was over the _fucking_ moon right now.

Maybe this was a step in the right direction, maybe Sean could finally be mine.

_**Pacify her** _


	2. Pacify Her Pt. II

_**Tired, blue boy walks my way holding a girls hand  
** _

"Sean! Hey!" Looking up I couldn't quite make out who it was I had to open my eyes  to see Mark waving me down, shouting at me.

"Mark! Hey!" I looked to my girlfriend

"hey i'll see you later love you." I dropped her hand to jog over to Mark 

**_That basic bitch leaves finally_ **

I could see my girlfriend wave at me I started walking with Mark we were cracking jokes. 

**_Now I can take her man_ **

"Heydo you want to come over? I got this new game and its so cool!" Mark asked 

"Yeah! Lets go." I said probably a little over the top I added a little wink and laughed at myself

**_Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours_ **

"My mom thinks I'm trying to break you and your girlfriend up." Mark laughs while rubbing the back of his neck 

"That's crazy!" I started laughing 

_**But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?** _

"Sean fuck" I was woken up by Mark moaning my name it was a little uncomfortable to say the least 

"You gonna cum for me yeah?" I rolled over to try to go back to sleep

_**Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves** _

After the night at Marks I didn't want to hang out with him alone I brought my girlfriend every time I hung out with him he was being slightly rude to her but she was firing back just as quick 

_**You don't love her, stop lying with those words** _

"I love you babe." I muttered, I was upset to see her leave the apartment because then I'd be alone with Mark, I haven't told her about what happened that night I stayed over I didn't want her to worry 

_**I can't stand her whining, where's her binky now?** _

"Sean do we _really_ have to stay here? Can't we go do something else please? I'm _bored_ " I heard my girlfriend whine I was already annoyed because Mark was kicking my ass in Mario Kart 

"You're losing Sean aren't you supposed to be good at video games?" She giggled and I scrunched my nose at her 

**_And loving her seems tiring, so boy, just love me, down, down, down_ **

"Another sleepless night really Sean?" Mark asked I couldn't stop yawning 

"You're so tired all the time what's happening?" 

"Sorry my girlfriend kept me up all night rambling about some drama bullshit" I sighed, I hated lying to Mark but I didn't want him to know I told my girlfriend about the night it was still so weird he hasn't brought it up though 

"Why are you with her if its wearing you out this much? There's someone out there who's better for y-" Mark was talking but I could stay awake I fell asleep resting my head on his shoulder 

_**Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours**  _

"I don't like that Mark is trying to get rid of me!" My girlfriend said I could hear she wants to scream but shes not trying to start a screaming match 

"Listen please just don't say anything I still want to be friends with him but if it gets worse then its done I swear."

"Fine." she gave in 

_**But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?** _

"So your girlfriend threatened me today." Mark broke the silence I lifted my head to look at him frowning 

"What are you talking about?" I sat up biting my cheek 

"Nothing really she just told me to stay away from you." 

"Well she's not my mother she can't control who I associate myself with." I was calming down I was just angry that she said something we talked about it and then she made him aware she didn't like them.

_**Pacify her she's getting on my nerves** _

"Fuck! Sean look out!" Mark screamed about something in the video game I wasn't really paying attention to I was more focused on my girlfriends head on my shoulder trying not to move to much 

"This game looks really stupid why do you guys like this kind of stuff it's trash." she asked I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. 

"It's not trash it's better entertainment then what you give me." I shot back joking with her she smirked at me 

_**You don't love her, stop lying with those words** _

Today I forgot to say I love you my girlfriend was leaving Marks apartment. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to type her a quick message 

_ Hey babe sorry I forgot I love you see you later tonight(:   _ _**  
** _

I slipped my phone back in my pocket catching the way Mark was smiling.

_**Pacify her** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this planned for a while I never had time to write it basically I wanted to make this story like Mark kind of being in love with Sean so much that he thought some things were true and seeing things and misinterpreting them thinking Sean loved him  
> ~Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Will be edited later I hope you guys like this and if you want me to do a specific song just let me know thanksc:   
> -Sam


End file.
